The New Students
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: After the world is nearly destroyed in the future, A married Ichigo and Rukia travel back to the past where they join the Shinigami Academy, Now They're here to stop Aizen and his plans, FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, IchiRuki, One Sided RenRuki, ByaHisa
1. Chapter 1: Prologue to the Past

**Chapter 1: Prologue to the Past**

_**A/N: This takes place in the past if it wasn't already clear, F.Y.I This was planned out when the Manga was still in the Arrancar Arc, so consider this an AU without Fullbringers and Ichigo somehow managing his powers some other way**_

_**Author: GregTH. The Eleventh Espada (Formerly known as Greg The Hedgehog, hey give me a break, I was 14 when I made this account and I was a sonic-nut)**_

_**Rating: M right from the get-go **_

_**Full Summary: **__**After the world is nearly destroyed 20 years into the future, A married Ichigo and Rukia use a forbidden Kido spell to enter an alternate reality where they join the Shinigami Academy, They've come back to stop Aizen and his plans, but how can they do this while desperately trying keep their marriage a secret, trying to keep their hands to themselves and with an extremely jealous Renji who doesn't want Rukia to be with anyone other than him...COMPLETELY Unaware that he's already lost her ICHIRUKI, ONE SIDED RENRUKI, BYAHISA**_

_**Inspiration: I really wanted to do a Time Travel Story**_

…

_**WHAT?**_

_**

* * *

**_

As Rukia Kurosaki (neé Kuchiki) awoke, the first thing she discovered was she was not in her home in the underground bunker of the wrecked Karakura Town, Not in her bed, Not Snuggled next to her husband, Not about to partake in her daily morning sex routine and she couldn't even remember going to sleep in the first place and thus, she calmly summed up everything in 3 words

"**WHAT THE FUCK!**"

Saying she was panicking was an understatement, Her noticed her figure was different and she was wearing different clothes than she was wearing when she had gone to…sleep

Speaking of where she slept

"Where the fuck am I?" she asked herself, she didn't even remember deciding going to bed the night before, and this wasn't even her bed, this was a futon in some hut, She was wearing a pale blue yakata, not the oversized purple pyjamas that she'd usually slept in that Ichigo found cute, she stood 4'7, not the 5'5 she stood when she had stood the last time she checked. Her hair was shorter and her chest had returned to it's _pre-developed _days, she started to panic at the thought that everything was a dream, Meeting, Falling in love with and marrying Ichigo, Aizen taking over the world, travelling back in time, was it all a dream? did none of it-

...

_Her and Ichigo travelling back in time_

…

_Her…and Ichigo..travelling back in time…_

"Fuck!" she shouted as she facepalmed herself, now it came back to her "I'm back in time"

Technically what she said was incorrect, yes they had gone back in time via a special device but due to the presence of Ichigo, they had already created an alternate timeline.

"Ichigo" she remembered

Her Partner

Her Soulmate

Her Husband

"Ichigo-kun" she whispered as she looked around for a familiar head of orange hair "Where is he?"

_She desperately looked for the man she had given everything to, Her Virginity, Her hand in Marriage, Her trust, etc_

_He was nowhere to be found _

…

_Also, this is the hut she had lived in since she was a little girl _

_Which she shared with her best friend _

_So, THAT brought up the question _

"**WHERE THE FUCK IS RENJI?**" She snapped, before she remembered that on their first day of the academy, Renji was dozing off in a tree, _miles _away

"Moron" she sighed as she stood up and let the Kimono she was wearing drop to the floor, she was used to being naked in the morning, but usually because a certain orange head burying his tool deep into her cavern was a daily routine, she quickly changed her underwear, removed the bindings around her breasts and replaced them with new ones, she sighed, normally she would've had to journey into the crummy changing room of her hut that barely had enough room to fit her, it was a refreshing change to have enough space to actually move around while changing. She slipped on the academy uniform she had been given and finished off by stretching her stiff muscles

"Now time to find that-"

_It was only now she realised_

_Renji_

_Renji had been dead for over two years, and even then, they hadn't made contact in over seven_

_But now, in the past, he was alive_

"Oh god" she said as she put her hand to her mouth, it was only now hitting her that those she saw die horribly in the conclusion of the Winter War were alive, well, and oblivious to oncoming threat

_"_Aizen" she growled

_It was their goal, to end his life before his ambitions came to light, but how? that was one detail Kisuke had left out_

_"You two, it all depends on you, defeat Aizen so this hell never reaches Earth, then re-marry in that universe, have lots of little ones, be sure to name one after me, and live happy, Good Luck"_

_Those were Kisuke's last words before they were sent through the home-made time machine, back into her pre-academy days_

"You could've told us _how _to defeat him, you ass" she grunted, it was obvious that they couldn't just walk up to the Captain and behead him and then claim that they were a time travelling husband and wife duo who had come back because the nice looking guy with the glasses would be responsible for the death of nearly everyone in both the Soul Society and the World of the Living, _they would totally believe that_

"Where the fuck is Ichigo?" she grunted as she stepped out of the hut, she would look later for her love, because now she had to find that idiotic red-head Abarai

"Renji" she muttered

_She let out a sigh as she walked down the Rocky path of the Rukongai_

_She knew what Time-Travelling into the past meant_

_It Meant she had to face Renji and Byakuya once again_

_the two men who refused to so much as look at her for 5 years _

_During the decades they were parted, Renji had realised that he had fallen in-love with her and that he was planning to confess when she got back from her month long mission in Karakura Town_

_We all know how that mission went..._

_And thus, due to the Ryoka Invasion, Rukia's training to regain her powers, and then the Winter War that he never got the chance to confess..._

_It was during the year and a half that Ichigo was a powerless human that he finally got the chance to confess _

_But Rukia had been given one new long term mission after another and his chance to tell her was gone_

_And when he got the chance_

_Ichigo returned...and so did Aizen_

_And the Apocalypse began_

_And it was during that she revealed that she loved Ichigo...Not Renji...Leaving the Fiery Red Head furious..._

_but she didn't know, she didn't find out until she happily broke to the news to him that Ichigo had asked her to be his wife_

_"__Please, Don't do this!" he sobbed "I love you! I always have! I just didn't realise it until recently, I love you more than he does!"_

_"I'm...sorry...but I'm marrying Ichigo..." she muttered before she dashed out of the room_

_Byakuya detested the joining of the two since it was announced _

"Didn't exactly help that they didn't even come to the wedding"

_"I Forbid it" Byakuya stated as she sat behind his desk_

_"I don't care, We're doing it anyway" Ichigo said firmly_

_"You are a mere commoner, a Human"_

_"I don't care, I've beaten both of you before"_

_"I will do everything in my power to halt this and have Rukia remain in the Soul Society for the rest of her days and never see you again"_

_"I don't care, you won't succeed"_

_"The Idea of you together…I'm sorry, it just makes me sick" Renji said _

_"I don't care, Live with it"_

_"You don't deserve her!" he snapped_

_"I don't care what you think"_

_"We will not attend such a disgusting union" Byakuya scolded_

_"I don't care but you'll be breaking Rukia's heart"_

_"She has shamed us!" He snapped back_

_"I don't care, she doesn't need you anymore, she has me" Ichigo said, making it final "If you two would just grow up and accept the fact that Rukia isn't some damn item that doesn't belong to either of you, then attend the wedding in two weeks time"_

_Two weeks later…neither of them attended _

_Ichigo prayed deep down that Rukia wouldn't notice the fact that her so called "Brothers" didn't attend their wedding day but she noticed it when Byakuya didn't appear to give her away, She walked up the aisle, escorted by Captain Ukitake (Who had scolded Byakuya and the usually kind and fatherly captain had even went as far as to called Byakuya an 'Immature Brat' right to his face, God he wished he was there to see that, with a camera of course) and when her future husband came into sight she didn't care that they didn't come, she had Ichigo_

_That's all that mattered _

_And now, She would face Renji and Byakuya again_

_and they would witness her and Ichigo being together_

_whether they liked it or not_

_

* * *

_

_"Oi!"_

_"Sorry, I need to borrow this"_

_"But I need that!"_

_"My uniform was stolen too" he said, trying to hide the blatant lie "It's called karma…or Irony…I can't remember which, just go steal some one else's"_

_"But that's mine!"_

_"Mine now, Kthxbye!" he said before he darted off_

_"Who was that kid?" an adult in the district asked as he ran past him_

_"I don't know" one of the stall salesmen said "But…did he have Orange hair?"_

_

* * *

_

_If she needed any more proof that she had gone back in time, this was it _

_Renji_

_There he was, asleep in his _uniform _of all things. the garment that was supposed to identify you as a Shinigami in training and he was using it as nightwear!_

_How should she go about this? she was still shellshocked at the appearance of the man she buried next to all of their other deceased friends a little over two years ago _

"Renji!" she shouted as the Red haired man awoke from the tree

_She decided on the "usual" greeting from the pair _

"What's the matter with you?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes "You woke me up with your loud swear"

"The academy starts in 10 minutes you moron!" she shouted

"What's with you?" Renji grumbled as he leapt down from the tree

"10 Minutes" she echoed, she still couldn't believe it, here she was, with Renji, her apparently _deceased _friend, over 40 years in the past

"Well…come on" Renji noted as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes "The Academy starts in 10 minutes"

"I just said that!" she snapped but he had already dashed off, she cursed before she began to chase after him "I swear…I should've just left you there!"

_It was fun_

_Finally being able run of her own free will _

_Not because she was fleeing a battlefield or from some crumbling landscape_

_Not being she was being chased by a Hollow, Aizen or whatever demented monster he had become_

_This…was nice_

_Exactly why they had to fight to protect this past_

_The Future that they came from…was the exact opposite of the past she grew up in_

It was Armageddon

It was Living Hell

But as long as she was with Ichigo, They'd see another day

He was her saving grace, He took the battles, the blows, the near death experiences and kept coming back to ensure that they would see a brighter day, as one after one of their friends were plucked away by Aizen, he held her as she cried, getting her back on her feet. During those times she remembered how much she loved the Fiery Orange haired boy and if anything happened to him, it would be the end of her as well. It had almost happened when Ichigo nearly died, upon seeing his mangled and bleeding body, she fainted, unable to see the love of her life in such a critical state A long recovery ensued with Urahara hovering over them and making sure he that they lived long enough for him to finish his time machine, and slowly it was built until it was finally completed, so they could go back in time to stop Aizen's plan…so that they could live their lives full of laughter and love.

And now, they had a chance to make that reality, Urahara himself admitted that Aizen was just to powerful, he had infused himself with the Hogyoku once again and had reached the final, demonic stage of Evolution. he was immortal. so the only option left…was time travel

More than a few eyebrow's were raised at that statement, many honestly believe he was joking. but no, Kisuke Urahara had never been more serious

He went on to explain that Orihime's power to reverse time on an object could be modified using a machine built by him and Captain Kurotsuchi so that instead of creating a shield that would reverse time, the shield combined with a kido amplifying device would be enough to rip open a reverse gap in time so that they could go back, rejecting both time and matter as much as it could.

The catch was however that if you travelled back to before you were born, the future version of you would erase the past version from existence, travelling back in time to a point before you were born would erase your previous history in the world of the living, it would be like you were never born. Ichigo was told that if he went along with it, time would change and he would never be born in the world of the living, Yuzu and Karin would never have a brother and Masaki and Isshin would never have a son. The Human Ichigo Kurosaki would never exist, his past would be erased if he went back, he would retain his memories and live on as he is now but his original life as a Human with his family would be erased, it would be like he was entering a new world where he had no previous ties.

However, if you travelled to a point _after _you were born, then there was no worries, you'd just combine with your past self, putting yourself into a younger body

_Ichigo had looked shaky as the first fact was announced but when he learned that he _and _Rukia they would both retain their memories of each other, he agreed on the spot._

_It had taken some time for it to be built, during that time, they had lost Chad, Uryu, Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, the last remaining Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Yoruichi already adding to the list of the hundreds of deceased which included the likes of Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro, Soi fon and even old man Yamamoto_

_Nearly all of their friends were dead and Ichigo was left nearly traumatised at death of his friends and family…_

_Soon, only Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime and Urahara were left _

_But Orihime had fallen ill. Aizen's destruction of the major cities of the world had unleashed nearly all the fossil fuels there, the gasses from all over the world corrupted the atmosphere, polluting it worse than any human ever could. and the resulting acid rain had infected Orihime_

_Her strength faded away day by day, her skin started to crack and wrinkle, her eyes became sickly and pale, becoming an even darker shade of grey than usual, and her once bright colourful orange hair had turned pure white._

_"Orihime…you have to come with us" He said to the sick girl, wearing a long white robe and lying down in a bed, a machine constantly monitoring her heart rate_

_"No Kurosaki-Kun…My life is almost at its end, even if I were to travel back with you, my body would still be in the condition it is now, there is no point"_

_"But Unohana-san will be there!" Ichigo protested_

_"Even she cannot heal this, Kurosaki-Kun" she said with a weak smile "The disease has reached my heart, no kido can heal how infected it has become"_

_"Can't you just use your Soten Kisshun to heal yourself?" Rukia asked_

_"I could…but look at my hairclips" she said as she weakly motioned to the two hairclips, they were old, withered, cracked and any trace of the blue colour they used to be were gone "If I use my Santen Kisshun just one more time then the hairclips will break and my powers will be gone forever, If I Heal myself, then I will have no powers left, making me a powerless human and taking away the one opportunity to save this world, if I can only use it one more time, then I will use it to open the portal to send you two back in time."_

_"But Inoue…" Rukia said in awe "To open the portal, you'll need to use a huge amount of spirit energy, using so much in your condition is-"_

_"I know that Kuchiki-san…Sorry…Kurosaki-san" she weakly chuckled before letting out a loud cough "Even after all these years, I still call you by your maiden name, what must you think of me?"_

_"Inoue, don't say that" Rukia said with a shake of her head _

_"But…fate is the one thing I cannot reject, and my fate is to use my powers and the last of my strength to help send you two back in time"_

_"But you'll die!" Ichigo snapped_

_"Yes, My body will not hold up if I use Santen Kisshun again…" she said, not even pretending she had a hope of being saved "But…I know my death will have meaning, once you two save the future, the timeline will be altered…and a new Orihime will be born…and she will live on without making the same mistakes I did…like chasing someone that could never be mine"_

_"Inoue…" Ichigo grimaced, knowing she was referring to her one-sided love for him which never came to be _

_"No Kurosaki-kun, I was a fool chasing a man who never looked at me the same way I looked at him" she smiled weakly "I just wish that I realised I loved Ishida-Kun before it was too late…please…tell Urahara-san to bury me next to him"_

_"Don't say that!" Rukia snapped, tears evident in her eyes _

_"I'm going to die Kurosaki-san" She said with the continuos weak smile "My sacrifice will create a new hope for the universe…so please…honour my dying request…and let me die the way I choose"_

_"I-Inoue!" Rukia began to sob, Ichigo immediately grabbed his wife and pulled her into a tight embrace, her tears staining his already blood covered Shihakusho _

_"I'll tell Urahara-san" Ichigo said to the dying girl_

_"Thank you…" she said with the brightest smile she could manage_

_Then the time had come…_

_"It's ready…" Urahara said as he backed away from two pillar like devices "With the amount of power this thing is generating, and the amount of Reiatsu Inoue-san has left, I'm afraid I can only manage to send you to the 1950's, around the time Kuchiki-san was in the academy, if you want, I can set the co-ordinates so that it should send you back to day you began the academy"_

_"The day I started the academy!" Rukia gasped "Can't you send us back further? Like when Aizen was a student so that he'll be easier to kill?"_

_"I can't" he said with a simple shake of his head "There's not much electricity on the planet nowadays and Inoue-san is barely able to stand, let alone keep a portal open"_

_"What will you do…Kisuke?" Ichigo asked '"After this…you'll be the only one left"_

_"I have one last duty to fulfil" He said as he entered co-ordinates on a panel on one of the pillars "And that is to bury Inoue-san"_

_"Urahara-san" Orihime squeaked weakly "If my dying wish prevents you from going back in time to form the new world with Ichigo and Rukia…then please…ignore it and go with them"_

_"No" He said as he backed away from the panel "There's no point for me to go either…have you noticed that I always stuff my hair up into my hat now?"_

_Urahara grabbed his trademark headwear, which had withered and faded in colour over time and proceeded to lift it, revealing a mop of white hair _

_"Kisuke…" Ichigo gasped "You-"_

_"I too have become infected by the acid rain, not nearly as bad as Inoue-san, but it has reached my heart and is past the point of being healed with medical kido, I have a year left, tops" he said with faint smile as he lifted "How anti-climatic, The great Kisuke Urahara, the man who created the Soul Society's department of research and the man that sealed away Aizen, ending the winter war…dying from a few drops of acid rain"_

_"Kisuke" Rukia whispered in a sad tone _

_"Do not feel sorry my friends" Urahara said, trying to put on his famous smile, but the tears rolling down his face didn't go unnoticed "At least…I'll be able to see my Yoruichi again"_

_A few moments passed by in absolute silence, the only sound was the whirring coming from the device _

_"Look at me" Urahara chuckled as he wiped his face "I'm turning into a feeble old man here, crying over my inevitable fate, please, let's get this over with before I break down any further"_

_"Right" Inoue said with the brightest smile she could manage as she brought her hands to her hair clips "Santen Kesshun"_

_The hair accessories began to glow a bright orange colour until they seemingly disappeared, and in their place, six fairies stood in front of Orihime_

_"No matter what, we'll always we with you Orihime" Ayame smiled _

_"We'll always be here" Baigon said _

_"It's a been honour" Hinagiku bowed_

_"Farewell" Lily said sadly_

_"Who knows…Maybe the Orihime in that universe will gain the Shun Shun Rikka… Maybe this isn't goodbye y'know" Shuno'o smiled_

_"Are you crazy girl!" Tsubaki snapped "You're gonna kill all seven of us! I don't mind if those 5 other losers die but- hey what're you-"_

_"Tsubaki" Orihime growled as she grabbed the fairy with her hand "When I was a healthy teenager, I took your abuse, your blows, but now that I'm a dying woman and I am __**NOT in the mood for any of your shit so shut the hell up and get to work!**__"_

_"Y-Yes M'am" he stuttered in shock as Orihime let him go, even though she broke into a rapid cough after shouting that, it didn't lesson his fear one little bit_

_With the press of a button, a small line of what appeared to lightning shot from one pillar to the other _

_"Fire it" Urahara command _

_"Santen Kesshun, I Reject!" She shouted, the six fairies turned into beams of light and shot into the trail of lightning, a shield began to form, seeming splitting the lightning vertically in half forcing it to take a garganta-like shape, a rainbows worth of colours shone between the two lightning trails, the colours formed a vortex which lead to a pure black centre_

_"Once you'll arrive, you'll be a bit confused but your memory will return before you know it, Rukia, you'll combine with your past self, and Ichigo, you'll probably wake up in one of the Rukon Districts, I suggest you join the academy with Rukia...You two, it all depends on you, defeat Aizen so this hell never reaches Earth, then re-marry in that universe, have lots of little ones, be sure to name one after me, and live happy, Good Luck"_

_"Farewell…" Ichigo bowed "I was proud to call you my master"_

_"We'll never forget you" Rukia said as she held back her tears _

_"We know…" Orihime smiled sadly before she fell to one knee "But…Please go now, I can't hold it much longer"_

_"We'll never forget" Ichigo said as he took Rukia's hand as the leapt into the portal, the two jumped to the side of the shield keeping the portal open, as they entered the vortex, they could hear the shield break and the dull thud of Orihime's dead body hit the ground, the entrance of the portal closed, forever removing them from that world, they held each other as they cried for the loss of their last friend, and journeyed onwards to a new life_

_"When you wake…I will search for you…my love" Ichigo smiled as he felt the vortex pull them apart_

_"I will, when you wake…Meet me at the academy" she smiled as Ichigo was pulled out of her grip_

_"The Academy…We're a bunch of __**New Students **__huh?" he chucked "How fitting"_

_"I love you" she smiled as a white light enveloped her_

_"And I love you too" he smiled as the light enveloped him "I'll see you soon…Rukia"_

_and as the light faded, she woke in her hut_

_the rest...is history _

_"Rukia…"_

_All their friends were gone, and they wouldn't meet them again in this life_

_"Oi Rukia…"_

_Ishida and Chad were butchered in front of them by Aizen, Orihime had succumbed to her illness and soon Urahara would too_

_and no matter what, they wouldn't see them again_

_They traveled back in time to save the future and they couldn't even see most of the people they wanted to save, how cruel could fate be?_

"Rukia!"

_Rukia was literately shouted out of her trance, to see a concerned looking Renji_

"What's wrong?" he asked, she raised an eyebrow at that

"What?" she asked

"You're crying…"

"I'm what?" she asked herself before she brought her hand up to her face, the familiar clear liquid was rolling down her face after all "Oh…so I am"

"W-Why are you crying?" he asked as he moved closer to her

"Just…remembering some old friends" she said as she blinked her tears away

"You mean our friends that died a long time ago?" he asked, unaware of what he was implying

"…Suppose you could say that" she said, picking up the accidental double meaning

"Come here" he said softly as he wrapped her in a hug

_Rukia took comfort in the hug, Renji was alive and well in this world and he would stay that way for a long time_

_But she also felt discomfort in the hug, knowing the feeling behind it on Renji's side was comfort but also…love...even if he didn't realise it_

_And despite how much it would hurt him…when he fell for her...she had to tell him that she didn't love him_

_But that could wait…_

"Let's go" she said as she pulled away "The academy's probably started already"

"Yeah let's go!" he said as he took off

"Stop repeating every thing I say!" She snapped "…And wait for me!"

* * *

"Yo! I'd like to sign up"

"Whoa! you've got quite a bit of Reiatsu" The man at the desk said, the man smirked in response

"Thank you" he smiled

"And you're not half bad looking either!" the women at the desk said

"Kiyone!" the man snapped "Don't flirt with the Academy students!"

"I _was not _flirting Sentaro!" he snapped

"You were too!"

"Was not!" she snapped

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Uh…Hello?" he waved "Remember me?"

"Oh yes!" Sentaro shouted, grabbing a paper and pen "Your name sir?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

* * *

"Made it!" Renji shouted as he arrived behind the crowd of students at the main gate of the Shinigami academy

"Sure, make a good first impression by _shouting_" Rukia scoffed

"You're just jealous because you can't run as fast as me" he laughed

"Shut up!" she grumbled, as she was running along back there, she realised that despite having her old body, her speed, strength and skills had carried over. During the apocalypse Yoruichi had trained her to improve her flash step and strength, she would've taught her Shunko too if it wasn't for her untimely death by Aizen's hand. If she wanted to, she could've flash stepped to the academy in two leaps, but that would've been a tad suspicious…

_"I take it you came back with me too" Rukia silently spoke to her zanpakutou _

_"Yes" Sode no Shirayuki nodded _

_"How can be here?" Rukia asked "I haven't even gotten my Zanpakutou yet"_

_"I am part of your soul, once I am here, I will never leave" she responded "I am here and your beloved Ichigo and Zangetsu are here too"_

_"Ichigo is here already?" she asked, she closed her eyes, _

_He was here_

_He was holding in his Reiatsu to avoid seeming suspicious, it was a smart move, it would certainly cause an uproar if it was discovered that a supposed academy student had reiatsu that could rival Head Captain Yamamoto _

_Ichigo, the protecter of the post-apocalyptic world was here…_

"Hey Rukia!" Renji chuckled

"What?" she asked, slightly angered that she didn't have enough time to pinpoint where he was

"Check out that guy!" Renji laughed as he pointed at a man in the crowd "What kind of a tool has _orange _hair?"

"ORAN-!" She gasped but as she turned around all she came to face with was a bunch of unfamiliar students "Damn it!"

"Oh you should've seen him!" Renji laughed "It was long and everything!"

* * *

"Oh, excuse me" Ichigo apologised as he bumped into someone

"Oh, it's fine" The man said in a friendly tone "No harm done"

_"This guy looks familiar…maybe with a bang of hair over his eyes…oh yeah, that's-"_

"I'm Izuru Kira by the way" he said as he offered a hand shake, breaking the silence between the pair

_Ichigo had only briefly met Kira when Aizen escaped from prison and went on a rampage, Izuru was among the first to fall. Ichigo had only just recovered his powers by training with Urahara and went to see how everyone in the Soul Society was doing, it wasn't like he just gone there to see Rukia…_

_But fate's cruel hand played its most deadly card_

_Because after being defeated by The Final Getsuga Tensho and Urahara's Kido_

_After being sentenced to 20'000 years in Hell_

_The Day Ichigo returned to the Soul Society…was the same day Aizen escaped_

"Uh…Hello?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh! Sorry!" He apologised, putting on a very un-Ichigo like smile "I was just lost in thought, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki by the way"

"Kurosaki?" Kira asked "Are you any relation to the former captain of Squad-"

"No" Ichigo sighed, he knew people were going to ask about his Last Name, apparently Isshin had bailed out of the court guard squads only recently, so there _would_ be questions about the infamous surname "Just…the same name"

"Oh…" Kira said awkwardly "Sorry about that…"

"It's fine" he said with a wave of his hand "It's not like you're the first person to make that mistake"

"Oh…by the way, where were you from?" Kira asked

_"He asks a lot of Questions, this guy" Ichigo groaned _

"Um…Inuzuri…?"Ichigo muttered, naming the only Rukon district he knew

"78 huh?" Kira muttered "I'm not actually from a district, I was born into a lesser noble family"

_Saying Ichigo was intrigued at the name was an understatement_

"As long as your not as stuck up as the Kuchiki Clan then I'm cool with it" he stated, Kira's response was a laugh

* * *

"Name?" Sentaro asked

"Rukia Kuro-"

_Rukia wisely stopped there almost revealing her married name in front of __**Renji and her future Squad Members**_

_That would be…Disastrous to say the least_

"Kuro?" Renji asked

"I Coughed!" she laughed nervously

"So…no last name?" Kiyone asked

"Nope…" she said, adding a pop sound at the _'ope' _

"Okay then" Sentaro said "Don't feel bad, there's plenty of people here without last names, you're not alone"

"Okay then" she said as he entrance slip was filled out

_"She was definitely going to say something" Renji noted as __Rukia searched once again for her orange haired love, their bond was so strong that they could always feel each others Reiatsu, but trying to locate it was difficult, he was surprising his Reiatsu and she couldn't pinpoint it was coming from_

_However, as a certain head of Orange appeared in the crowd, she didn't need to sense his Reiatsu_

In the future, His Bankai had changed slightly, he wore his Bankai cloak without the right sleeve, instead his arm was wrapped in chains and his hand was covered in black bandages, the Manji shaped hilt had increased in size and he had reached a state of evolution where his Bankai had fused to his arm. but even though his Bankai wasn't active, there was still another noticeable change that happened in the future.

His Hair…

His hair had grown longer over time during the apocalypse, reaching down to his shoulder blades, right now his hair fell down and covered some of his face making him even gruffer and _"sexier"_ in Rukia's opinion (**A/N: Chapter 419, Page 18, go to it, you'll understand**) No longer was he a runt for he stood 6'1 and despite the jeopardy it could cause, he proudly wore his wedding band (**A/N: Basically His Deicide look with his wedding ring)**

It was then that she noticed that she too was unknowingly showcasing her wedding ring, which she quickly slipped off her finger and into her palm. all of her attention however, was focused on the Orange haired boy who was currently having a conversation with the future Squad 3 Lieutenant.

_"It's him" she gasped, even though they had only been separated for roughly 20 minutes, it felt longer, she was used to him being by her side every moment._

_

* * *

_

_As Kira continued gabbing to Ichigo, The former substitute shinigami just nodded along, not really listening to the blond haired babbling_

_His mind drifted for a second towards Rukia, and wondering where she was_

_He tried to sense her reiatsu, just as much to give him a hint to where his wife may be_

_Behind him_

_Ichigo barely managed to hide his shocked gasp as he discovered Rukia was mere feet away from him, he immediately thought of his array of options _

_#1. Continue Talking to Kira like an Ordinary New Student, end the conversation and then let Rukia make the first move_

_#2. Walk away from Kira and Embrace Rukia_

_#3. Ignore her and meet up with her later_

_#4. Let her come over and introduce herself _

"Hi"

_Number 4 it is then…_

"You two are starting the academy too, right?" Rukia asked as the two turned towards her

"Yeah" Kira said as he turned around "I'm Izuru Kira"

"I'm Rukia" she said "And you're-"

_She almost gasped as Ichigo turned around, his hair was handing down instead of his usual spiky look and the uniform he wore was clearly a little too small for him _

_In "Rukia Vision", She saw a handsome muscular long haired Ichigo turned towards her in slow motion with sparkles in the background while Chariots of Fire played_

"I'm Ichigo…Ichigo Kurosaki" he said in his normal tone, but since "Rukia Vision" was still active, so she heard him speak the sexiest, deepest tone she'd ever heard

_"Don't drool, Don't drool" Rukia commanded herself "God, He's so hot with his hair like that!"_

"R-Rukia" she stuttered, obviously still in her trance, this didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo _or _Kira for that matter

"It's nice to meet you" he said as he shook her hand

"L-Likewise" she stuttered

_"Something tells me that these two are hitting it off" the future lieutenant noted "What's going on? Why am I talking about these guys? I just met them"_

_As Ichigo pulled back his hand, he noticed she slipped something in his palm, he took a quick glance at it_

_It was her Wedding Ring_

_Ichigo was confused as to why she had taken it off…for a minute before he realised that they plan would be pretty much fucked if people found out if they were a married couple_

_And thus, he quickly stuffed the ring in his Hakama pocket, and quietly slipped his off and into his pocket too_

"You two sure do stare at each other a lot" Kira noted

"No we don't!" both of them protested

"Okay! Okay!" Kira spluttered as he waved his arms "Don't bite my head off"

"Ow!" came a small voice from beside Kira "That Hurt!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kira apologised, realised that he must've hit something as he was waving his arms, he turned his attention to a small brown haired girl who had her hair in two little ponytails beside him who was rubbing her head

_Ichigo and Rukia instantly recognised the girl as Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of Squad 5_

_While Kira had been one of the first to fall when Aizen escaped from Prison…Momo __was __**the** first one to fall_

_Aizen had lost his Zanpakutou due to Hogyoku apparently deciding that he didn't need one only to be rejected by the orb just seconds later, it wasn't until he broke out of prison and absorbed the damn orb again that he regained it. his first act with his returned blade was to gut Momo like a fish, strangling her as he carved her as he carved her like a turkey_

_Ichigo would never forget the image of Aizen proudly showcasing the remains of her corpse to the whole Seireitei, it made him sick just remembering it_

_"See this twisted and mangle excuse for corpse?" Aizen blared as he held the mangled corpse in front of him, in view of everyone "This is what will happen to all of you eventually!"_

"Why'd you hit me!" she pouted as she continued to rub her sore head

"I didn't mean too!" Kira protested "It was an Accident! I swear!"

"Liar!" she snapped

"It really was an accident you know" Ichigo pointed out "If anything, I'm the one to blame, I'm the one who made him do his crazy arm wave thing"

"You're just defending your friend!" she snapped

"I just met the guy!" Ichigo protested "No offence"

"None taken" Kira waved it off

"It _was_ an accident" Rukia added

"Fine, whatever" she rubbed her head, now looking embarrassed at her outburst

"Not exactly the best first impression" Ichigo chuckled, she glared in response

"S-Shut up" she stuttered

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki by the way-"

"He's no relation to the Former Captain" Kira cut in

"-This is Izuru Kira, and this is Rukia, no last name" Ichigo introduced himself, his (unaware to everyone else) wife and Kira

"I'm Momo Hinamori, I'm from District 1, Junrinan" she introduced

"District 1?" Kira gasped "Is it really as fancy as they say?"

"It's peaceful" she smiled, apparently having already brushed off the whole arm/head incident thing "I lived there with Shiro-chan and Granny"

_"Shiro-chan…Oh I am so calling him that when he gets to the academy" Ichigo laughed, somehow just __**knowing **__who she was talking about_

"Oi Rukia, who're you talking too" Came a voice from behind him

Ichigo turned back, curious as to who had spoken his wifes name

His eyes widened as his eyes met that familiar tattoo'd face

_Renji_

"Shut up Renji!" Rukia snapped "I can talk to who ever I want too!"

_Renji_

_The Man who could never accept that Rukia loved someone other than him_

_Renji_

_The man who sought to prove to Rukia that his love for here was stronger than the love she had for Ichigo, despite the pair already being married_

_Renji..._

_Words cannot describe how much he hated that man_

_**2 YEARS EARLIER**_

_"Renji!" Ichigo cried out as he shoved a flaming beam out of his way, steeping over the several others as he ran over to the mangled body of the Squad 6 Lieutenant and checked his pulse, and then sighed in relief, he was alive_

_"Come on" Ichigo said as he pushed the rubble of the crumbling surroundings off of Renji's body_

_"What do you want?" Renji growled angrily, a line of blood tricking from the right side of his mouth "Come to laugh at me?"_

_"No, nothing like that" Ichigo said with a shake of his head "I'm going to take you to get healed"_

_"I'll never accept help from you…you stole Rukia from me" Renji growled_

_"Oh Christ, not this again!" Ichigo roared "Just accept the fact that she doesn't love you!"_

_"You ruined my chance with her! I Loved her since I was a boy!"_

_"If she loved you then she would've acted on it!" Ichigo snapped back as he cradled the tattooed red head in his arms_

_"She was supposed to figure it out on her own!" he snapped "She was supposed to realise that she loved me! but you came along and ruined everything!"_

_"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped "You're an idiot Renji! If she was going to realise that she loved you then she would have done it before she met me! You were just to afraid to tell her! and even if you did confess in the past, it wouldn't of'eof matter! She never loved you!"_

_"Rukia…is mine" he choked out_

_"You fool!" Ichigo snapped at the dying red head "Throw away your idiotic one-sided love for her that'll come to be! I'm married to her Renji! So shut up and put aside your stupid fucking arrogance because __**you'll never have her!**__"_

_He hoped that would be it, That Renji would abandon his idiotic pride and just let him save him_

_"You're finished Kurosaki…" he choked out in a weak voice, a smile on his face despite his vision fading and his breathing becoming weak, he was only able to mutter a few more words before he entered eternal rest "Rukia…loves me…she's mine"_

…

_"You Stupid Fool" Ichigo said in an emotionless voice as the Red haired man died in his arms "Rukia is mine…I Pity you Renji…even after all of this"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_Rukia chanced a glance at her orange haired love, his eyes widened in shock, his fist clenched, his hatred for Renji for refusing to accept the fact that Rukia chose him over Renji __was clearly shining through at the moment_

_"Oh No!" Rukia gasped as Ichigo began to grit his teeth_

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

_Ichigo's rage was shoved aside as confusion reared it's head as Renji burst into laughter_

"Orange Hair!" he laughed pointed an laughed

_Ichigo's eye twitched _

"Oi Rukia, this was the guy I was talking about!" He noted

"I know" she sent with a glare

"Isn't it hilarious?" he chuckled

"Not really…" Momo added

"It's…just his hair" Kira noted

"B-But…Long…Orange Hair!" Renji stuttered

"You're one to talk" Ichigo said as he narrowed his eyebrows "You look like a red pineapple with that stupid ponytail"

"How dare you insult my hair!" Renji snapped, pointing a finger for emphasis

"So what? you can laugh at my natural hair colour and I can't mock yours?" Ichigo scoffed

"Shut up!" Renji snapped

"Make me" Ichigo growled

"Both of you shut up!" came Rukia's demanding voice, stunning not only Ichigo and Renji but Momo and Izuru too "Renji, these are Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kira and one with the Orange Hair is Ichigo Kurosaki, everyone this is Renji Abarai, he's an idiot"

"Oi!" he snapped

"What? You are" Rukia scoffed "Now Ichigo, Renji, shake hands and make up"

"What!" Renji snapped

"You serious?" Ichigo asked

"Yes, now get to it!" she snapped

_Both men slowly progressed towards each other, until they were a foot apart_

"Sorry….or whatever" Renji scoffed as he stretched out his hand, and spoke in a tone that clearly showcased that he _wasn't _sorry

_And thus Ichigo grabbed his hand_

_And Squeezed it _

_Renji yelped at the sudden burst of pain as Kurosaki's hand clamped down on his like…well…a clamp_

_The Pressure of his hand was overwhelming, Renji felt the bones in his hand begin to crack_

"You can let go now" Rukia said as Ichigo did just that. Renji groaned in anguish as he cradled his glowing red, sore hand

_"What the hell was that?" Renji grimaced as his hand continued to shake "His grip was like a vice!"_

_"Idiot!" Rukia cursed "Don't use your ability to convert Reiatsu into strength in situations like this!"_

"**ALL NEW STUDENTS, PROCEED TO THE GATES!**" Came a large voice from a speaker phone

"That's our call" Momo noted "We should get moving"

"Agreed" Ichigo added as he pulled his gaze away from Renji

"Let's go"

_The four turned and headed in the opposite direction to the now-opened gates of the academy _

_The only one who didn't move was Renji_

_"How…How did he crush my hand like that?"_

"H-Hey wait for me!"

_**MAIN HALL**_

_Several vertical rows of tables with benches on each end lined the main hall of the academy, Renji had fumed as Ichigo had taken the seat next to Rukia, he scoffed angrily as he sat on the other side of her, Momo and Kira sat opposite of them_

"What do you think the benches and tables are about?" Kira asked

"Probably just an introduction ceremony" Rukia sighed, knowing this, having went through it once before

_The doors of the room opened up, drawing everybody's attention, a marching bands-worth of people walked through them, they could only assume them to be teachers, one of them walked out in front of the rest and prepared to speak_

"Welcome new academy students!" came his booming voice "With a proud 2000 year history, the central academy of the soul arts has carried the tradition of training young men and woman to become the future members of the Kido Corps, The Punishment Force, and the 13 Court Guard Squads! Ladies and Gentlemen, you will now become a part of this great tradition

…

but first, FEAST!"

"Wha-" Ichigo stuttered, before he could go any further a bunch of chefs wheeling trolleys full of food burst into the hall

"Whoa!" Renji shouted as every table was lined with food

"I've never seen so much!" Kira gasped

"There's so much!" Rukia gasped too, she didn't remember this much

"That's a lot of food…" Ichigo added

"Don't feel shy, eat!" the teacher declared, most of the students immediately complied

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Renji boomed as he practically slammed his head into a full chicken

"Pig" Rukia scoffed before she picked up a drumstick

"So much food!" Momo smiled as she took a leg of ham

"Pass the fruit"

…

"What?" Kira asked

"Pass the fruit, please" Ichigo echoed

"F-Fruit?" Kira stuttered, all of these sultry dishes in front of them and Ichigo had just asked for the _fruit_?

"Here Kurosaki-san!" Momo said as she pushed the plate with ham on it towards Ichigo "Have some meat"

"No thanks, I'm a Vegetarian" Ichigo said as he nudged the plate away "That's why I asked for the fruit"

"HA!" Renji scoffed "You eat _plants_?"

"How long have you been a vegetarian, Kurosaki-san?" Kira asked as he finally passed the bowl of fruit

_"Ever since Aizen ripped Ishida open right in front of me"_

"I was born a Vegetarian, The idea of eating something that lived and breathed just like us doesn't appeal to me" he said as he munched on an apple, Renji was clearly annoyed as everyone else looked at him with admiration in their eyes

"That's so noble" Momo said in awe, Renji merely scoffed

"Christ, you're the most innocent guy on the planet aren't you?" Renji scoffed

_Ichigo grimaced at that, his hands had been stained with too much blood to be called innocent by anyone's standards, he instantly lost the taste for the apple he was eating_

"Now you made him feel bad!" Rukia snapped

"Why do you care?" he asked

"You can be a real ass sometimes" she sent with a glare, in the future, Ichigo had learned to cherish life after the violent deaths of their friends, it was their gory dissections that lead to Ichigo becoming traumatised and eventuality abandoning all meat products, allowing the creatures that they had been created from to live on.

Renji glared angrily as Rukia defended the orange haired kid, something didn't rub him the right way with this guy, for some reason, it felt like he was…close to Rukia and she was close to him. He didn't know where this feeling had come from and he didn't know why it annoyed him but that didn't stop him from disliking the orange haired kid

_Seemingly hours past by as everyone continued to stuff their faces with food and some preceded to sleep it off_

_Fat, Meat, Fish, Lard, Beer, all of it digested by them _

_Ichigo had sticked to the fruit, his appetite returning sometime after Renji's comments, his stomach allowing him to digest a few more apples and a banana _

"You didn't eat a lot" Rukia noted

"Already ate today" Ichigo added

"Oh really…what…uh…did you eat?" Rukia asked with a hint of a sly smirk

"Oh you know…stuff" Ichigo smirked

"Like what?" she asked again, she was just joking around with him, So you can imagine her shock when he quietly mouthed the words

"Your Pussy"

_Rukia turned bright red, glad no one else was looking at them incase they too saw what Ichigo had mouthed and the people at their table were asleep after digesting so much food_

"I was just messing around, you could get us caught!" Rukia growled quietly

"You were the one joking about the sex we had before we came to the past" he chuckled quietly

"Shut up" she growled, thankfully everyone at their table were still asleep

"Not that you have eaten and given time to rest, it is time for your examination" The Head teacher declared "All Captains shall overlook your testing, with the exception of Captain Kuchiki who could not make it today as his wife's condition had unfortunately taken a turn for the worst"

_Rukia gasped at that, to think that if Hisana's condition didn't take a turn for the worst, then he would've discovered her today and she would've actually been able to see her sister before she died_

_This didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo…_

"As I list your names from the register, you will follow me to the testing room where your test shall began, first up-"

_More and More Hours seemed to pass as Unknown names were listed off the register, Many students came, went, and returned to boast how proud they were of themselves_

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

_"Finally" _he groaned as he stood up

"Follow me" the teacher instructed as he lead him and Ichigo out into the hallway, he could hear Rukia quietly whisper _good luck_ to him before he was lead out

_The walk to the examining room was mostly quiet, but then the infamous surname popped up again_

"Kurosaki…what an interesting name you have young man" The teacher noted

"I am of no relation to the former captain" Ichigo cut in

"I see you know you information about the captains" The teacher noted "The 10th Squad has yet to find a replacement"

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked, knowing in a few years time that an White haired prophecy would change that

"We are here" the teacher stated as they arrived at a large set of doors "Please enter"

"Shall do" Ichigo said as he opened the doors and made his way inside

_As he did, his eyes were revealed to a mostly empty large room with a few windows and a long desk with 1_

_In the middle, sat Head Captain Yamamoto_

_next to him, Captain Soifon _

_The order of the Captains seating had seemingly randomised after that as The large fox-figure of Sajin Komamura sat next to her _

_Next to him sat Unohana Retsu, the friends mother-like figure of Squad 4. _

_Next to her was the seemingly tipsy form of Shunsui Kyoraku _

_Next to him was the kind father-like captain, Jushiro Ukitake_

_On the other side of the desk lay the empty chair that Byakuya would be sitting if he wasn't taking care of Hisana_

_Next to the empty chair was…*Shudder* Kenpachi _

_Next to him was Tosen, the captain with the (in Ichigo's opinion) Idoitic sense of Justice, he was told by Kenpachi that he babbled on about it so much that it made him sick_

_Next to him…Gin Ichimaru_

_He knew the truth about Gin, he had been told by Rangiku that Gin had posed as Aizen's lapdog to get back at him for trying to steal part of her soul to make the prototype of the the Hogyoku _

_But of course, Gin ended up dying at the hands of Aizen's 3rd Form_

_Maybe they could save Gin in this time line…reveal him to be the good person he was underneath_

_And finally there was-_

_Ichigo's breath stopped_

_his eyes widened_

_His heart skipped a beat_

_there, next to Gin…_

_Sat the man who he had come back to kill_

_"Aizen…"_

_

* * *

_

_**SHIT!**__ I Really wanted to get this up on Valentines Day, But fucking Writers block hit me like a Punch to the face._

_Also __**FUCK **__this was long!_

_Actual Chapters will be no where near this length, sorry_

_

* * *

_

_Notice the chapter title doubles as "Prologue" and "Chapter 1", This is because I hate it when Stories call chapter one "Prologue" and then when it comes time for the second chapter they called __**that **__chapter one_

_Example:_

_1. Prologue _

_2. Chapter One_

_3. Chapter Two_

_4. Chapter Three_

_you get where I'm going with this, it just annoys me, so the next chapter will be __**Chapter Two**_

_**

* * *

**_

_I'll try not to make Renji an absolute arsehole in this fix, I do that enough in "The Nueva Espada". He won't get Rukia though_

_Yes by the way, Ichigo has his Deicide Hair…_

_So yet another story is born from the poll on my page, now that you're done reading this, head to my profile page and vote on the poll at the top_

…

_**OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU**_

…

_Not Really_

_

* * *

_

_****__Edit: 19/2/11: I Decided to edit this chapter a little bit, nothing major, just adding in some stuff about Rukia waking up at the beginning and fixing the issue of claiming Kira came from the Rukongai despite being from a Noble Family_  



	2. Chapter 2: Falling Down

**CHAPTER 2: Falling Down**

_Ichigo couldn't breathe _

_His throat seemed to be choking on his adams apple _

_All saliva in his mouth had dried up_

_All blood in his body turned cold_

_His Heart Stopped…_

**Aizen**

Aizen was sitting in front of him, acting like a casual _human being _

It made him sick that a monster like him was just-

"Name?"

"Huh?"

"Your Name" Yamamoto repeated

"Oh…Uh…K-Kurosaki Ichigo, sir" Ichigo said as he bowed, before they could ask, he answered "No relation to the Former Captain of Squad 10, Kurosaki Isshin"

"I see" Yamamoto noted "And how did you know there was a man named Isshin Kurosaki in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads?"

"I had a friend who was a ex-shinigami back in the Rukongai" he lied "He told me about all of the captains there and many more things, he died several years ago"

"I see…" Yamamoto nodded "Next of kin?"

"None…My family's dead" Ichigo said in the flattest tone he could muster

"We're sorry to hear about that" Ukitake added _"This boy bears a striking resemblance to Kaien…Could he possibly be a Shiba?"_

"I see…" Yamamoto noted "Very well, What is your Age in Human Years?"

"21" Ichigo stated

"Very well, on with your exam" Yamamoto noted "The other Captains will now ask you the following questions and give you the following tests"

"What is a Hollow?" Soifon asked

"Hollows are a race of creatures which are born from human souls that, for some reason failed to pass over from the world of the living, they are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased humans, as well as Fellow Hollows" Ichigo answered, Soifon nodded her head to confirm his answer

"What are the classes of Hollows?" Sajin Komamura asked

"As well as Regular Hollows, there is also the Menos, which are split into three groups, first there is the Gillian also known as the Menos Grande, Gillian are formed from various hollows and such, there is no such thing as a single gillian, Gillians ares the weakest type of Menos and are seen as the foot soldiers of the race, then there is the Adjuchas, They are smaller and are fewer in number than the Gillian but are stronger and smarter than them, they are often the ones that lead the Gillian into battle, it is rumoured that their strength is enough to challenge a Captain, then there are the Vasto Lordes, not much is known about them apart from they are almost human-like in stature and are extremely rare, even in Hueco Mundo"

"Very Good" Sajin nodded

"What are the 4 types of combat art used by Shinigami?" Unohana asked

"Zanjutsu, Kido, Hakuda and Hoho" Ichigo listed

"Correct" Unohana nodded

"Name the Zanpakutou Releases" Shunsui declared

"There is Shikai, the first release, and then there is Bankai, the Final Release, Attaining Bankai takes years of training and gaining it is essential in becoming a Captain…_unless _you fighting skill is considered high enough"

_Ichigo didn't know how…but he could just _hear _Zaraki smiling_

"Correct" he nodded

"Name one Hado Spell and a Bakudo Spell'' Ukitake asked

"Kurohitsugi and Bankin" Ichigo listed _"Aizen's favourites"_

"Interesting that you know such high level kido spells, the most common answer we get is Sho and Sai…" Yamamoto curiously noted "Now this is where you physical skills will be put to the test, to your left you will find the squad 6 Lieutenant"

_Ichigo turned around, he didn't find Renji but a friendly looking man wearing a rather flamboyant pair of Sunglasses a holding a wooden sword_

"This is Ginjiro Shirogane" Yamamoto explained "He is here to test your swordsmanship, please take the wooden sword from the rack to your left"

_Ichigo did so _

"Now you two will partake in kendo match"

_Ichigo turned to him, holding the wooden sword in one hand_

"This is a kendo match, please use both of your hands" Yamamoto noted

"With all due respect sir…I only need one"

"I _like _this kid" Zaraki muttered with a smile

"Very well, begin!" Yamamoto signalled

_The Squad 6 Lieutenant charged forward, Ichigo however remained absolutely still, as the lieutenant got closer and closer, many captains raised an eyebrow at the boy who just stood there, And as the Lieutenant swung down, aiming for the boys head-_

_*SNAP!*_

_Many eyes widened at the sound that filled the room _

_The sound of Ichigo deflecting Lieutenants wooden sword, snapping in half with a single handed vertical strike. Yamamoto had to duck so the half-sword didn't hit him _

"Im…possible!" The Lieutenant gasped as he looked at his destroyed wooden blade

"Amazing!" Soifon gasped

"This kid ain't half bad!" Zaraki laughed

"Well he's got the swords genes in his blood" Shunsui noted

"Yes, very impressive" Yamamoto nodded "Onto the next test before I get hit with anything else, Please ask the next question of the test, Captain Zaraki"

"Why do you fight?" The Burly Captain asked

"To win"

"Hell Yeah!" Kenpachi cheered

"Why did you decide to become a Shinigami?" Tosen asked

"I had nothing left, I was a just a meagre child living by himself, I wanted to be somebody, I wanted to make friends and learn how to protect them"

"Very well" Tosen nodded

"If you know any Kido or Hoho then perform them" Gin stated, Ichigo's response was to Shunpo across the room and then hold out his finger

"Hado #4 Byakurai" Ichigo chanted as he fired the pale lightning blast at the wall _"Thank god Rukia taught me kido when we first started going out"_

"Impressive…" Yamamoto stated, now a tad curious

"My Shinigami friend back in the Rukongai taught me those" he lied

"Very well, ask the final question Captain Aizen" Yamamoto instructed

_Ichigo was glad that he placed the wooden sword back on the rack, otherwise he wouldn't of been able to control himself as Aizen was addressed as "Captain"_

"What is your goal in life?"

"My goal is protect the future, settle down, find a wife, have a few kids, and protect all of that from the monsters of this world" Ichigo stated _"Monsters Like you…"_

"I see" Aizen nodded

"That will be all Kurosaki" Yamamoto stated

"Very well" he said as he gave a short bow and proceeded to leave

"That was a shocker" Shunsui chuckled as the orange haired boy walked out the room "The kid aced every question and test, haven't seen results that high since Captain Ichimaru was in the Academy"

"He was impressive, very impressive" Ukitake noted "It's a shame Captain Kuchiki missed it"

"And Kurotsuchi too, but he's been bundled up in the freak show of a lab of his for weeks" Kenpachi noted "The kids got skill, you saw him destroy a sword with a single strike"

"A Prodigy in the making perhaps?" Unohana asked "No student has been able to shatter a sword like that with a one handed swing, and it seems that he is already proficient in Kido and Hoho"

"Is it me or did he seem a little shaky for the most of the exam?" Aizen noted "Like he was nervous…or bottling in anger?"

"Come to think of it…yeah the kid was a bit shaky" Shunsui chuckled "But hey, he's the new prodigy-to-be"

"It is a bit too soon to be calling him a prodigy" Yamamoto noted as he marked Ichigo's score sheet "But never the less, he achieved full marks, something we haven't seen in a long time"

"So the kid's heading to the advanced class?" Shunsui asked

"Indeed" Yamamoto nodded

_"Indeed…this child had some amazing talent" Aizen noted "He could become useful to me…"_

_**MAIN HALL**_

"Kurosaki-san is back!" Kira alerted everyone as the familiar orange head of hair appeared

"How did you do?" Momo asked

"Good I guess" he shrugged as he took his seat

"You _guess_? This is serious Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as he gave him her famous elbow to the gut

"Geez Rukia!" he groaned as he held his bruised stomach

"Since when were _you _on a first name basis with her?" Renji growled

"Since she called me by my first name, you tool" Ichigo grumbled

"What did you say!" Renji snapped

"Tool, T-O-O-L. Do I need to write it out for you?" Ichigo sent with a glare

"Shut up, Both of you!" Rukia snapped as she threw back both her elbows, one connecting with Renji's jaw and the other connecting with Ichigo's Jaw

"Damn it!" Renji cursed as he held his bleeding chin

_"I really hoped that four years of Marriage would've changed her mind about hitting me" Ichigo grumbled _

"Why'd you hit me, he started it" Ichigo moaned

"Oh real mature!" Renji snapped

"Oh? And _you're_ the mature one of this group? The first time we met you broke into laughter over my freaking hair colour!" Ichigo snapped back

"Don't make me hit you again!" Rukia warned both of them, both remained quiet after that

"Renji Abarai" The Teacher called out

"Finally" he grumbled, he couldn't stand the company of the orange haired prick any longer

"Break a leg" Ichigo laughed sarcastically "Hell, I'm feeling generous, Break two"

"You son of a-"

"Come along now Abarai" The Teacher said in a warning tone

"You're lucky that I have to take the exam" Renji grumbled as he left the bench

"I'll be here when you get back…" Ichigo snickered

"Suck my dick" Renji scoffed

"You're a fat little idiot who doesn't have any balls, you know that?" Ichigo scoffed

"Fuck you!" Renji snapped

"Abarai, now" came the teachers voice once again

"I'm kicking your ass when I get back" Renji grumbled before he stormed off

"Try it you pussy" Ichigo said with a "Come on" motion of his hand

"That's enough!" Rukia snapped "Renji go and take your exam!"

"Gotta love how your hiding behind a woman" Renji scoffed, Ichigo was just about to leap out at him and strangle the red haired bastard to death, that was…until Rukia grabbed her sleeve

"He's not worth it" she said as Renji left the room, Ichigo let out a sigh as he took his seat

"If that red haired fuck gets on my nerves one more time then I'll-"

"Why do you hate Abarai-san so much?" Momo asked, Ichigo hesitated a few moments before answering

"I…had a friend just like him a few years back…we were friends, but one day…I did something that made him hate me…I took something…he claimed it was his…something that he wanted…but It wasn't like it was an everyday item…it was something special…that didn't belong to anybody…and I told him that it didn't belong to him and if he really wanted it then he should of taken it by now since he'd been in it's presence for years…he pissed me off everyday after that, he kept coming back…trying to take it back from me…sometimes I had to kick his ass near death just to get him to piss off…he did that…every day until he died"

_"So I'm an 'it' now?" Rukia scoffed_

"I see" Momo nodded, she could understand that

"So you hate Abarai-san because he's just like a friend you had years ago?" Izuru asked, Ichigo nodded in response "But Abarai-san isn't your friend from long ago…"

"Maybe, but he's so much like him, it's scary" Ichigo grumbled "That's why I hate him…he's a weak, pathetic coward"

"But you're just judging him!" Momo protested

"I still hate him…" Ichigo growled "I hate bastards like him…I hate them so fucking much…It's bastards like him that nearly ruined my life…It's bastards like him that killed my family"

_Everyone remained quiet after that_

"Feel free to continue, don't mind me" Ichigo said with a wave of his hand

"It's…kind of awkward now" Kira noted

"Look, just carry on alright…" Ichigo groaned as he rubbed his temples

_Despite his protest, they all sat in silence _

"I'm going out for some air" Ichigo said as he stood up "Don't follow me"

"But-" Momo began

"Don't follow me" he said in a deadpan voice, the atmosphere turned cold instantly

"O-Okay" she stuttered as Ichigo headed for the door, Rukia immediately took off after him

"He said not to follow him" Izuru warned

"He's reckless, who'll know what he'll do" she protested before she followed him out of the room, as she exited the main door, she bumped into-

"Renji?" she asked

"Yo" He waved

"How did you finish the exam so quickly?"

"I answered most of the questions really quickly…" He said with a big smile "The one that look the longest was the sword fighting and the kido…I…uh…didn't pass that one"

_"More fire extinguishers! This one is empty!"_

_"We don't have anymore!"_

_"Quickly, get the Sqaud 13 Lieutenant, he has a water-type Zanpakutou!"_

"You started a _fire_!" she snapped

"What of it?" he shrugged as he looked back to the table "Ha! So the orange haired bastard fled huh?"

"No" she said as folded her arms "He went out to get some air is all"

"Pussy" he scoffed

"He's not a coward" she scoffed back

"How do you kn-…wait a minute…you were in a hurry when you ran out of the-…Oh I get it…you're looking for that Orange haired bastard, aren't you?" Renji growled "Come with me"

_Rukia constantly protested as Renji grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out to the academy garden _

"Listen…Rukia, I don't want you hanging out with that Orange haired guy anymore"

"First of all, his name isn't _Orange haired guy_, it's Ichigo and why not?" she asked as she folded her arms

"Something tells me that this guy is dangerous" He whispered in her ear

"Really? and I should listen to your instincts why?" she scoffed, pulled her head away from the unwelcome contact of Renji's breath in her ear

"Because…he's dangerous!" he snapped

"Who's dangerous?" Rukia asked

"The Orange haired bastard!" He snapped

"You're making all this up" Rukia grumbled "Ichigo's a nice guy, there's nothing dangerous about him, he just doesn't like you"

"Fine!" Renji snapped "If you like hanging out with the guy so much then why don't you hang out with him right now?"

"Alright then, I will!" She snapped back as she began to leave "It will give you some time for that tiny excuse for a brain in your head to grow!"

"Shut up!" he snapped as he stormed off "Clearly _I'm _not good enough for you anymore, so go spend sometime with your _new friends_, you selfish bit-…just…stay away from me Rukia"

_Renji was mad at her _

_For some reason…it hurt_

_After all the hell he put her through during her marriage to Ichigo, it still hurt…_

_She put up with his harsh words for two years before he died…but now, it hurt so much all she could do was slump against the wall and start crying_

"Rukia?….RUKIA!"

_"That's Ichigo's voice…"_

"Rukia!" Ichigo gasped as he helped her back up "What's wrong? Rukia!"

"It's…Nothing" she sobbed as Ichigo got her back on her feet

"The Hell it isn't!" he snapped "What's wrong with you?"

"It's…It's Renji" she sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her

"What…Did that son of a bitch do something to you?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes

"No, nothing like that" she said with a shake of her head "He hates me"

"…That son of a bitch" he growled "What did he say to you Rukia?"

"He said….If I liked hanging out with the guy so much then why don't I hang out with him right now…he told me to go hang out with my _new friends _and called me a selfish bitch" she quoted as Ichigo wiped her tears away

"I'll kill him….**I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!**" Ichigo roared

"No Ichigo!" she gasped as she felt him release the hug "You can't blow our cover!"

"Rukia, he made our life a living hell!" Ichigo snapped "It's thanks to him and Aizen that we almost never had a moment of piece! We never got the chance to relax, settle down and…and have children…you know how much I wanted to be a father Rukia…and it's thanks to that bastard that we could never be given a moment to conceive and it's thanks to Aizen that after Renji's death, we were told by the Soul Society that we _couldn't _have a child since it shouldn't be born in a world like this!"

"I know Ichigo…I wanted nothing more that to hold a little me or you in my arms" She said with a weak smile

"And now we can!" Ichigo said as he grabbed her shoulders "Don't you see it Rukia…Now we can settle down…start a family…and foil Aizen's plans"

"W-What about Renji a-and Nii-sama?"

"If they interfere this time…I'll kill them"

"Ichigo!" She gasped, she looked up at him and could tell from his facial expression that he was _not _joking

"I will Rukia, I swear to god I will!" he growled with a clenched fist

"Ichigo!"

"I don't care Rukia, I just don't fucking care anymore, If those two interfere in our relationship, I _will _kill them!" he snapped

"Ichigo, please stop, You're scaring me!" she sobbed, her crying is what finally snapped Ichigo out of his rage

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry Rukia" He said as she wrapped her in a comforting hug once again "I didn't mean to scare you"

"Just…don't kill them" she sobbed

"No…I will hurt them if they interfere" Ichigo said

_"Where is the girl called Rukia? it is time for her exam…" _Came a voice back from the classroom

"Oh my gosh! It's my turn!" Rukia panicked

"Go on" Ichigo said with a small peck on her lips "And Kick-ass, baby"

"I will" she smiled before she took off

_Ichigo smiled as she took off_

_And as she was out of sight_

_The Smile dropped_

_A scowl took it's place _

_And the hunt for the red haired bastards head had begun…

* * *

_

_Renji Abarai cursed angrily, taking his frustration out on the wall, his knuckles lined with blood but he didn't care, he wasn't angry at Ichigo…okay yeah, he was a little, he wasn't angry at Rukia, he was angry at himself_

"How the hell could I call her that?" he grumbled, referring to when he had nearly called her a bitch "First fucking day at the academy and I snapped at her and nearly called her a bitch, I probably ruined my friendship with her…it's my fault…no…it's that orange haired bastard, he pissed me off so much that I insulted Rukia…"

"Is that so?"

_Renji turned around to be greeted with a familiar orange haired man_

"Look this has nothing to do with you so just-"

"Really, because you just said something was my fault, and I don't know what it is" he lied "But you lying about me just makes me hate you more"

"Look, What the fuck is your problem?" Renji snapped

"It's bastards like you that nearly ruined my life" Ichigo glared angrily as he began to approach the fiery red head "It's thanks to selfish pricks like you that my family is dead"

"Just fuck o-"

_*Smack*_

_Renji had no time to react as Ichigo swung his fist right into his face, sending him flying into the wall_

"You said you wanted to fight me, now fight me!" Ichigo snapped as Renji stood up

"Alright then" Renji smirked as he charged forward and threw his fist into Ichigo's face

He grinned as his fast was firmly buried in the Orange hairs face, he could see a treacle of blood seep from his nose

"Is that all you've got?"

_Renji gasped as Ichigo reached and grabbed Renji's and started to squeeze it, causing Renji to roar in pain_

"Beg for forgiveness" Ichigo said coldly

"Fuck you!" Renji snapped, Ichigo clearly didn't like that response as he applied more and more pressure until the bones in Renji's hand began to crack…and then-

"Stop it, Ichigo!"

_Ichigo and Renji turned to their right and saw the voice that had interrupted them_

_Rukia_

"That's enough! Both of you!"

"This fucker has to-" Ichigo began

"Stop it, Both of you, right now!" Rukia snapped as she tried to pry Ichigo's hand off of Renji's

"This bastard is a fucking psychopath Rukia!" Renji shouted as he finally got his hand free

"Settle down, Both of you!" she snapped, both men listened to her demanding voice and quickly obeyed

"You little bitch!" Renji roared as he aimed another punch at Ichigo, only to be caught…by Rukia

"Renji, go cool off somewhere" Rukia instructed as she let go of his fist

"But-"

"Go!"

"Fine" he grumbled, shooting Ichigo one last look before leaving _"At least Rukia seems to be back to her old self...but that bastard...it's all his fault...__He treats he like he's known her for years...what the hell...am I...jealous that this guy is close to Rukia?"_

"What were you thinking!" Rukia snapped

"I'm sorry…but after what he put us through for all those years…I hated him… I still hate him…I hate him so fucking much!" Ichigo cursed as he clenched his fists

"Ichigo…" she sighed "I know you hate Renji…but we can't blow our cover here, if you beat Renji to death while screaming the reason why you're beating him to death then everything will be ruined…and…and..."

_Rukia proceeded to back Ichigo into the wall and kiss him. Smiling as she did so. the smile remained as she pulled back_

"God you're so hot right now" she moaned as she pulled back

"I thought you were angry?"

"I am, but your uniform looks so tight and your hair is falling down on your face, you looked so hot that I wanted a kiss ."

"Well...I did steal the Uniform from a guy smaller than me" he smiled "But what the hell, you want a kiss? then have another"

This time it was Him who kissed her, it was slow and loving. Ichigo smiled as the woman in his arms purred under his rubbing and squeezing, her anger forgotten about

"So how did you do on the test?" he asked, leaning in and kissing her neck lightly.

"mmm, advanced cl-l-l-lass…ooommmmmm." She moaned "Made it to the adv-hoooooowwwmmmmm." she squealed, by this point Ichigo's left hand had slipped beneath her hakama and his middle finger teased her folds.

"Someone could hear us…" Rukia managed to get out as he inserted his middle finger into her and slowly began to move it in and out.

"Then we'll just have to be quiet." Ichigo said kissing her. He was more interested in his lover than the exam results.

But Rukia knew that this had to come before pleasure and pulled back, ignoring the pout on Ichigo's face, otherwise she knew she'd give in and they would never get anything done.

"Behave" She said adjusting her hakama, tightening up the obi and giving him a look.

"Fine. Spoilsport." Ichigo said and mock pouted, and Rukia needed to use her iron will to avoid kissing the pouting lips. She watched as he licked his finger, tasting her, her control was tested even more. With a shake of her head, she spoke up.

"As I was saying before being sidetracked, Unlike in the original timeline, I got perfect marks, So I'm to assume I made it to the advanced class"

"As do I" Ichigo somewhat proudly stated "So what do you want to do? You wanna become the next prodigy and ace everything?"

"Wouldn't that be suspicious?" she asked

"_Prodigy_" Ichigo echoed "No one knows out abilities, They'll see us as heroes, what do you say?"

_Rukia pondered that for a second, in her original run in the academy she didn't have the talent for sword fighting and while her kido got high marks, it was still inferior to most seated officers, but know she had mastered both of those arts_

_so she simply decided…fuck it_

"Alright" she chuckled "Why not? It'll be fun to show off"

"That's my Rukia" he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her

* * *

Wasn't kidding when I said the chapters wouldn't be as long as the prologue was I?

The title of this chapter, "Falling Down" is a song by British rock band "Oasis" which some of you may recognise it as the opening to an AWESOME Anime called "Eden of The East"

F.Y.I, Unlike the Nueva Espada, the chapter names won't be song titles, I just wanted to use that title

**I've decided when some of the major events of this story took place, Ichigo and Rukia get married 2 years after the Winter War and decide to come back to the past 6 years after the winter war, this won't become important, I'm just bringing it up…**


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Bedfellows

**Chapter 3: Strange Bedfellows**

"So…How did you restrain yourself when you saw that bastard Aizen?" Ichigo asked as they made their way back to the main hall

"I almost didn't" she growled

"Thought so…" Ichigo said as he hung his head low "How are we supposed to do this without wanting to lunge at the bastard?"

_By the time Ichigo and Rukia had returned to the Mail Hall, the teachers stood in the entrance way while the one in the front held out a list, Ichigo and Rukia quietly snuck back in _

"Have you calmed down yet?" Kira asked as Ichigo and Rukia took their seats

"Yeah, Yeah" Ichigo said with a wave of his hand "What's going on?"

"Their listing out who's made it to the advanced class" Momo answered, Ichigo realised at this point that his and Rukia's _playtime _must've last longer than they thought

"Where's…_him?_" Ichigo asked, referring to a certain red head

"He's sitting over at another table" Kira said

"That Wuss" Rukia giggled

"Izuru Kira" The Teacher announced

"I-I made it to the advanced class? I Made it to the Advanced Class!" Kira cheered as he stood up

"Yes, Yes, Very good Mr. Kira, now please take your seat" The teacher instructed, Kira's face became a bright shade of red before he took his seat, Ichigo merely clapped a slow clap

"Renji Abarai"

"Alright!" came a loud voice from the other side of the room

"Momo Hinamori"

"Yes!" she said as she pumped her fist

"Rukia"

_Rukia smiled, she had succeeded where she had failed in the past, she knew that she was an equal to Ichigo now and that this time, nothing would stand in her way_

_Renji silently cheered as his best friend was put into the advanced class_

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

_Renji silently cursed as his worst enemy was put into the advanced class_

_More and more names that they didn't recognise were listed off until the list was done_

"For those that made it to the Advanced Class, well done, for those that didn't, do not feel bad, being in the intermediate class does note mean you are below anyone" the teacher declared, many who failed to make it the advanced class groaned at that statement "Your sleeping arrangements are listed on the chart outside"

_Many students scrambled out to see where they were going to be sleeping for the next few years and who they would be bunking with, Ichigo however took his time as he got out of his chair _

_Rukia looked at the chart hanging from the wall, her sleeping arrangement was identical to the one she had in the past_

_Room 4B, Corridor 7, Rukia - Momo Hinamori_

"Looks like we're bunkmates Rukia-san" Momo cheerfully piped

"Seems so" she smiled

_Kira carefully looked for his name until he spotted it near the bottom of the chat_

_Room 1J, Corridor 1, Izuru Kira - Renji Abarai_

_Kira wasn't sure how to feel about that, while he didn't really know Renji, he just hoped that he didn't take a disliking to him like he did to Ichigo_

_Ichigo shrugged over with his hands in his pockets, he merely tilted his head up_

_And what he saw made his eyes widen_

_Room 5H, Corridor 8, Ichigo Kurosaki - Ikkaku Madarame _

"Fuck the What?"

* * *

Ichigo wasn't exactly thrilled about this

Okay, That was an understatement

…

A Big one

As he approached the door labeled 5H in the eighth corridor, he carefully moved his hand to doorknob, waiting whatever craziness lay on the other side

It wasn't like he hated Ikkaku, he just found him a tad…insane

Not as much as Zaraki, but you get the point

He slowly turned the knob until he heard the click of the lock

Slowly, he applied pressure to the door, opening it ever so slowly

"If you're gonna get in then get in already!" Came a ferocious roar

Get in, Just fucking get in!

Ichigo without hesitation practically leapt through the door into the room

It was bland, that was for sure

Hard Wood Floor, Double Bunk Bed with the top one already seemingly taken, Two separate chest of drawers, one window, one bathroom, a desk with a few candles on it, a florescent light bulb illuminating the room and a small rug in the middle of the floor

Home sweet Home

"Hey, you just gonna stand there or not?"

Ichigo looked up the figure that had called him

The familiar bald head of-

…

Sorry, _Shaved head _of Ikkaku Madarame

"Alright kid, if you're gonna be staying here with me, a 3rd year student, here's a few ground rules" Ikkaku said as he leapt of the top bunk, Ichigo resisted a smirk as he knew Ikkaku was about to run him through like he was a weak newcomer

"Any Sake you have is now mine"

"I don't drink that shit"

"Pansy" Ikkaku scoffed

"Thanks, Love you too"

"Any food you have is now mine"

"I don't have any food and I don't eat meat"

"You don't eat meat? how the hell did you get so bulky?" Ikkaku asked

"Yo mamma"

_Ichigo expected Ikkaku to lunge at him and to have the Bald headed….sorry, shaved haired man attempt to bite his face off_

_So you can imagine his surprise when the Future 3rd Seat smirked at him_

"You're alright kid" he said with a smirk "What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Strawber-"

"NO" Ichigo cut him off "One who protects"

"Well whatever" Ikkaku shrugged "Don't piss me off and I won't piss off you"

"Wait" Ichigo said as he held up his hand "You said you're a third year student"

"Yeah, and?" Ikkaku asked

"Then shouldn't you be bunked with another 3rd year?"

"For the past two years, my roommates have requested to be moved to another room or corridor" Ikkaku explained "You're actually the first one now to pretty much shit themselves at my introduction"

"Good for me" Ichigo piped

"Top bunk's mine" Ikkaku stated

"Whatever" Ichigo shrugged as he leapt onto the bottom bunk

"If you snore, I'll fucking kill you" Ikkaku groaned as he climbed up to the top bunk

"What if I want to bring a girl over?"

…

"What?" Ikkaku asked as he hanged over the edge of the bed, his head dangling upside down

"What if I want to bring a girl over?" Ichigo echoed

"Why the fuck would you want to do that?" Ikkaku asked

"Sex" Ichigo shrugged

"Fucks sake, you're a fucking first year and you think you're a casanova" Ikkaku sighed

"Well?"

"If you're gonna bring a girl over then leave something on the door, like a tie"

"I'm in a training academy in the after life, where the fuck am I going to find a tie?" Ichigo asked

"Hmm…good point" Ikkaku said as he rubbed his chin "Just push the desk against the bed or leave a note underneath the door where I can see it"

"Gotcha" Ichigo sighed as he rested his head against the pillow

* * *

"I call top bunk!" Momo yelped as she and Rukia entered their room

"Fine, Fine" Rukia shrugged

"Hey, Rukia" Came a voice from behind him causing her to turn around

"Renji?"

"Can I…talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh…Sure" She said as she followed Renji into the corridor

"Listen" he said as he left the room "I'm sorry about calling you a-"

"Forget it" Rukia said with a wave of his hand

"No, I was out of line" he sighed "I was just pissed off at-"

"Don't go blaming it on Ichigo" She growled

"I'm not, he just annoys me" Renji shrugged

"But you were about to blame him" she said as she folded her arms across his chest "Why is that?"

"Because…when he told us that his family was dead…and when he looks at you…I can tell he…-"

_Rukia's breath hitched_

_There's no way he could know…_

_Had they done something to reveal themselves?_

"he…"

_Rukia prepared herself for the editable_

_Renji knew about them and all of their plans had gone to_

"He wants to protect you…"

_On the other hand…_

"Oh" Rukia said as he let go of a breath she didn't realise she was holding "And why are you annoyed that?"

"Well…it's…uh"

"Yes?" she urged him of

"It's…kinda….my job to protect you"

_Silence..._

_His Job…_

_HIS JOB?_

"Your…_job_?" she growled as she grinded her teeth "Renji, I don't need protecting! I'm just as strong as you! I'm in the advanced class too, you know!"

"But that doesn't mean-"

"Oh, I get it, you think I'm weaker than you!" she roared

"No, No, No! I-ah!" he yelped as Rukia firmly planted her foot into his…_Hogyokus_…

"I'm just as strong as you, in fact, I'm gonna make sure that I get enough training to be _stronger _than you!" she snapped as he walked into the room

_Renji groaned as he cupped his gentleman's area in pain, his attempt at apologising had only gotten him a swift kick in the nuts, courtesy of his best friend._

"Damn it" he groaned as used the support of the wall to help him back up

_"Rukia-san, what was that?"_

_"Just Renji being a jealous idiot"_

_Renji could hear the two girls banter all the way from the outside of the door…and the word that struck his ears the hardest was the word…_

_Jealous_

"She thinks I'm jealous of that orange haired pr-?…Holy shit…was I…Jealous?" Renji asked himself, a realisation popping into his head "No, No, No freaking was I…"

_"I was getting Jealous over that Orange haired Bastard wanting to protect Rukia…I was jealous that he was acting like he was close to her…why…It's not like I lo-…Oh no, no, no, no, no freaking way…I don't…_like _her like that…Do I?"_

"I don't…love her…do I?" he asked himself as he departed

_**LATER**_

"I'm going out for training" Ikkaku muttered as he grabbed a nearby wooden sword and headed towards the door

"How long will you be?" Ichigo asked "It's already past midnight"

"Long, that's all you need to know" Ikkaku said

"Why are you going to train at this hour?" Ichigo asked

"Because when it comes to the third year, you need all the training you can get kid" Ikkaku scoffed as he left the room "You'll find that out soon enough"

_Ichigo exhaled as he laid back down on his mattress, he closed his eyes, the academy officially began tomorrow and he needed to be at 100 percent_

_"Ichigo"_

_Ichigo smiled as he could hear the voice of his love as he closed his eyes_

_"Ichigo…"_

_How he loved everything about her, her voice, her violet eyes, he figure, petite or developed, it didn't matter, it was still-_

"Ichigo!"

"Bah!' The orange haired man shouted as he sprang up from the bed

"Oi, over here" came a voice from the window, Ichigo looked over and there was-

"Rukia?" he asked as he walked over and opened the window

"Thanks" she said as she climbed in through the open window

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he closed the window

"I need to discuss somethings with you" she stated as she dusted off his uniform

"Like what?" he asked "And couldn't it wait until morning?

"Number 1" she said as he held up a single finger, ignoring his question "Wedding Rings, Where are they?"

"I hid them under my chest of drawers" he explained as he took out the bottom drawer, revealing a small box which contained both rings

"Okay then, Number 2" she said as she held up another finger "How long until we marry in this world?"

"About a year or so?" he asked

"Too soon" she said with a shake of her head "About 2-3 years"

"Alright then" Ichigo said with a nod

"Number 3" she said "Where do we go to have sex?"

_Ichigo chuckled, straight to the point, that's what he loved about Rukia_

"Well, we could always do it here when Ikkaku's not around or maybe when Momo isn't in your room…speaking of-"

"She's asleep, I snuck out" she explained "Where's Ikkaku?"

"He'll be gone for a few hours" Ichigo shrugged

"Oh…so….we're…alone are we?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah" Ichigo shrugged

"Then I want sex. _now_"

_Straight to the point once again..._

"What?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes

"Right now"

"What?" he asked again

"In your bed"

"What!" he bellowed

"Clothes. off. now"

"What…"

* * *

Yeah...Nothing really happened, sorry

Okay, so do you guys want me to actually write the lemon or do a whole _The Next Day _thing?


	4. Chapter 4: School Sucks

GregTH. The Eleventh Espada: I don't own Bleach, If I did…well, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic would I?

Charlie Sheen: Winning!

GregTH. The Eleventh Espada: Quiet you

Also some people are getting confused over the large amount of Italics in this fix, Italics stand for flashbacks, description of the surroundings and thinking

Also, you may be wondering why It's taken me so long to update, I won't beat around the bush, I broke my leg pretty bad. All I'm gonna say is that it involved Basketball, my 29 Year Old Brother and female cage fighter, So I've been in hospital for a few weeks and I finally got the clear to go home a few days ago, so…here I am

Also, I actually finished this chapter about 5 days ago, but FF has been so glitchy that I can only upload it now...

**Chapter 4: School Sucks**

**(A/N: Decided to pass on the lemon)**

**

* * *

**

_Rukia fumed as she made her way back to her dorm_

_Ichigo had passed on her offer…he was too wary to go through with it_

_"I'm sorry…But I think it's best that we wait…there's more important things right now than doing the dirty, Rukia, I'm Sorry…but for now…let's take this seriously"_

_Rukia didn't know how to respond to this, so she just scoffed and turned around_

_Although her seduction had some effect, As as she left she clearly saw Ichigo sigh and reach into his pants as she left_

_She smirked as he shunpo'ed back to her room with one thought in the back of her head_

_"Yeah…Let's wait…it's time to take this seriously_

…

_Although that's pretty hard to do with Ichigo wanking off back there"_

Hours Later when Ikkaku retuned, Ichigo was already asleep and the window was wide open…but the main thing he noticed was-

"Why the hell is the floor sticky?"

**THE NEXT DAY**

_"Tatsuki, can you hear me?" Ichigo asked as he rushed over to her side, amongst the flaming remains of their old high school_

_"Yeah…" Tatsuki smiled weakly as the blood began to flow out of the corners of her mouth. "How did we do?"_

_"Good...good, we took out a few Arrancars." Ichigo stated, however she could tell he was lying._

_"Don't lie to me." she said with downed look on her face "Did...did my husband make it out alive?"_

_"…I'm so sorry Tatsuki…but…he didn't make it" Ichigo said sadly as he looked toward a body lying in the dirt in the distance, the remains of a few hollow surrounding him "If it helps…he went out fighting 'till the end…"_

_"Well at least I won't have to wait long to see him again." Tatsuki stated, the smile still in place as she ordered Ichigo to- "Take me to him."_

_"Tatsuki, you'll die if I move you." Ichigo told her_

_"I am going to die anyway, at least let me be with my husband for the end." She said_

_"But-!"_

_"Please…Ichigo" she muttered, Ichigo looked at her for a few seconds before lowering his head_

_"Okay…" He muttered quietly, He grabbed the large pile of bricks on top of her and began to shift them off her body, which is when he saw a large piece of wood had ran through her stomach. Cringing, Ichigo walked up and took her into his arms and walked towards her husband. Carefully, he placed her down next to him. He watched as she used the last of her strength to pull herself closer to her husband._

_"I'll be with you soon…Sado." Tatsuki said in a soft voice with tears in her eyes before placing a kiss on her dead husband's still warm lips before she too was claimed by the reaper. Ichigo knelt down and checked for a pulse in her neck, he bowed his head and closed his eyes tightly with small drops of tears at the edges. He slammed his fist into the ground to release some frustration. Closing the blank eyes of his two oldest friends, he realised that they were finally at piece. but as he felt the pain of loss once more, he clenched his fist and roared to the heavens._

_"__**AIZEEEEEN!**__"_

***DONG!***

_Ichigo was practically knocked out of his daydream by the large gong noise echoing throughout the room_

"Relax" Ikkaku moaned from the top bunk "It's just the morning wake up call"

"Holy Frackin' Shit! My ears!" Ichigo yelled

"You'll get used to it, trust me" Ikkaku yawned as he grabbed his uniform and headed towards the bathroom

_When the door closed, Ichigo sat up slowly and brought a hand to his face_

_It was wet_

"I was crying in my sleep…" He noted "It…was that dream again"

_Tatsuki and Chad's death had been among the hardest to his heart_

_Chad and Tatsuki were like a brother and sister to him_

_He still remembered the shock he experienced when they announced that they were getting married_

_And the grieving he had done when they died_

_Rukia had been there to comfort him like he had been there in her time of need_

_"No More…It's time to take this mission seriously, I have to stop Aizen…"_

_Ichigo leapt out of bed and dressed into his uniform at Lightning speed_

"I won't let him win this time" he growled "I'll show them all that I'm the strongest who ever lived"

_**CLASSROOM**_

"Listen up! I am Gengoro Ounabara and I'll be your chief instructor for your time at the academy!" Came the booming voice of the teacher "You are all members of the year #1 advanced class, You have been chosen according to your test results and the students who scored 70 percent or higher on this test have made it into this class, in other words, this is a special accelerated class, only for the best new trainees"

_Izuru looked onwards at the Teacher_

_Renji placed his head in his hand and leaned against the table _

_Momo sat there and listened to his 'speech'_

_Rukia listened to what the teacher had to say_

_As did Ichigo_

"This of course means that the expectations for you are high and you must train hard and strive not merely to serve your future squad but to excel in each of our various pursuits" The teacher said before taking his seat behind the desk, and took one last look at the top marks on the score sheet

_Rank 4. Momo Hinamori - 75 Percent _

_Notes: Received half marks in the Types of Hollows test, failed Kendo & 'Why do you fight' tests._

_Rank 3. Renji Abarai - 75 Percent _

_Notes: Received half marks in the Types of hollows test, failed '4 Arts used by Shinigami' and Kido test, the latter test caused a fire in the testing department and Captain Komamura was accidentally set on fire._

_Rank 2. Izuru Kira - 85 Percent _

_Notes: Fought to a draw and received half marks in the Kendo Test, failed 'Why do you fight' test_

_Rank 1. Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia - Both Scored 100 Percent_

_Notes: Kurosaki is obscenely strong, he was able to snap a wooden sword with a single strike. Rukia is skilled in Kido, able to perform a level 30 Hado Spell, both appear to be skilled in the area of Shunpo and Kido, first students to achieve full marks since Gin Ichimaru over 20 years ago but it should be noted that both seemed shaky during the testing_

"Interesting" he noted, stroking his imaginary stubble

_**Kido Class **_

"Line 1, Proceed forward to the line!" came the teachers voice, ordering the first line of students forward

"**Yes sir!**" came their simultaneous voices as they approached the end of the wooden flooring, overlooking the grassy field and standing roughly 50 feet away from a small bunch of targets

"All of you will now demonstrate Hado" The teacher commanded "Begin!"

_Momo braced herself, taking in a deep breath, she held out her palm in front of her and began the incantation _

"Ruler! Mask of flesh and blood, all things in the universe fly! That which names all in nature! Gathering of heat and war…" She chanted, a small red light beginning to ignite in front of her palm "Beyond the seas in reverse, take steps to the south. Hado #31! Shakkaho!"

_Her fire blast, along with many others blasted forward to the wall opposite of them, and amongst the flurry of fire, her kido spell managed to break the corner off a target_

"Very Good!" The teacher said with a small applause "Next line, you're up"

_Momo cheered happily as the she backed away and the second line proceeded forward _

"That was amazing, Hinamori-san!" came the voice of the girl she sat next to "You did it in one shot!"

"I only hit the corner, It was luck I guess" she admitted, a smile on her face nevertheless

"Well, I'm still impressed, Others couldn't even reach it" the girl smiled

_*Boom!*_

_*Boom!*_

_*Boom!*_

_**(A/N: ~I Want you in my room~, sorry had to do it)**_

_Three loud bangs interrupted the conversation, the two women turned to the source of the noise_

"Kira-san" Momo noted as she looked forward to the blond haired student, and looked further forward to see that he had completely destroyed the target "H-He hit it dead in the centre!"

"Not just him" The girl sitting next to her noted "The Black haired girl and the Orange haired guy did it too"

_Momo looked around and noticed that Rukia had also completely destroyed the target, as did Ichigo, but Ichigo had done in differently _

_Where everyone else had fired Shakkaho with 2 hands, he did it with only one_

"Line 2, Very Good! Pull back, Line 3, you're next" the teacher instructed

_"So…he's not all talk after all" Renji as he proceeded forward as Ichigo walked past him "That blond kid is pretty good too…and I had no idea Rukia was so skilled…I guess I got 3 separate competition in this class"_

_"No matter how skilled they are, No matter who they may be, I'm not gonna let them show me up…especially that Orange Haired Bastard…So he could break the target _and _do it with one hand? Then I will too"_

"Hado #31, Shakkaho!"

"Duck" Rukia instructed

"Huh, Why?" Ichigo asked

_***BOOM**__*_

"OH GOD"

"Wh-Wh-What…!" Momo squealed "What was that?"

"What was he doing!" Kira snapped "The Fool!"

"I think he singed my eyebrows" Ichigo said quietly, a look of shock on his face

"Abarai, stay after school for extra lessons" The Teacher commanded

"Y-Yes sir" Renji muttered before coughing up a cloud of soot

_**Kendo Training Class**_

"Alright!" Came the voice of the loud teacher "I am your Kendo instructor, Hanyou Shougou, I am here to push you to your limit, I am here to train you in the way of the sword, I am here to put you through the runner"

"Oh crap" Ichigo facepalmed himself

"I am your teacher, and as such, I will push you until you break your limit" he stated "If you can't handle fighting then leave now"

_Ichigo actually looked around to see if anyone departed _

"On the walls, you should find racks of Kendo swords, each of you take one" Hanyou instructed as they all did as he said "Now then, these are the swords you will use in training, train hard enough and one day you will gain a Zanpakutou"

_"That reminds me…You're here…aren't you Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked_

_"Yes, I am bonded to your soul, I will never leave, even you don't wield that blade" came the fatherly voice of Zangetsu "I apologise for taking this long to make my appearance, the time travel had some strange effects on me but it appears I am fine now, but your hollow is yet to recover…"_

_"I can't have him showing his face any time soon…" Ichigo stated_

_"It's fine, he doesn't appear to be waking up anytime soon" Zangetsu confided "You are bonded to Rukia, just like I am bonded to Sode no Shirayuki, we have been in talks over when to return your full power"_

_"You can talk to Rukia's Zanpakutou?" Ichigo asked _

_"I have always been able to talk to her" he noted "We have decided to give you your powers soon, _if _this time-travel sickness wares off anytime soon"_

_"I wasn't aware Zanpakutou's got travel sickness…" Ichigo sweat dropped _

"One day, you will be given a true blade" Hanyou announced "That blade will bond to your soul…and become your Zanpakutou, note that it may take many years to attain a Shikai…and only a select few will ever attain Bankai"

_"Already got it" Ichigo scoffed _

"Zanjutsu is an essential skill when it comes to being a Shinigami, it is your main source of offence and defence, If you don't master this skill then you have a short remainder of time left in this life…" he explained "And you will fail to protect those you care about…"

_The teachers voice triggered a memory in Ichigo…_

_

* * *

_

_"Hang on Keigo" Ichigo panted as he slung his friend on his back "I'll get you out of here…I'll make sure we both get through this"_

_"Drop him" Came a deep voice from behind him "If you try to carry him out, both of you will perish."_

_Ichigo hesitatingly turned his head towards the sound of the voice, even though due a new evolution, AIzen's face was replaced with three-eyed black skull, it seemed like he was smiling_

_"He won't make it anyway. You don't have what it takes to rescue anyone. When have you ever managed to protect anything that really matters?" came his mocking voice "All you do is lash out at whatever is in front of you…slashing, stabbing, slaying everything in your way, and where has that gotten you? A mountain of corpses! You are Weak, Kurosaki Ichigo. Just throw the the boy away and take the easy road out"_

_After Ichigo remained silent…Aizen took it upon himself to make it happen_

_This was followed by Aizen dashing forward towards him with his sword drawn forward, Ichigo couldn't move, his legs were shaking, the added weight of Keigo's body made him almost immobile, he closed his eyes and awaited his inevitable fate_

_"This is it…I'm sorry…Ru-"_

_*SLASH*_

_Ichigo awaited his body to feel the inevitable pain of the blade_

_It never came_

_Because as Ichigo opened his eyes, all he saw was Aizen's blade covered in blood…and Keigo's headless body_

_"There's nothing left for you to save!"_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo jolted as his daydream ceased when the Teacher began a roll call

"Izuru, Abarai, to the front" came his voice, not a second later, his blond friend and the red haired oaf walked into the centre of the room "You will spar until I call it off or you knock your opponent down, Begin!"

_Ichigo and Rukia watched as Renji charged forward not even a millisecond after the teacher gave the signal, he swing the wooden sword with no relent, Izuru barely managed to block, and one point he couldn't react fast enough and Renji's sword plunged into his shoulder _

"Halt!" The Teacher shouted as Izuru was sent flying back

"Are you okay?" Momo gasped as she and the rest of the class surrounded Kira

"Why'd you do that!" a student snapped at Renji "To your own Roommate!"

"Izuru, are you alright?" The teacher asked as he held his student up

_Renji looked at the scene in front of him before turning around and heading to the other side of the class_

"So you're going to injure him and then just walk away?" Ichigo asked as Renji walked past him

"What's it to you?" he scoffed without turning back to him

"You'll get what's coming to you Abarai…soon enough" he said as the Red haired Shinigami in training passed

"Next, Kurosaki, Shimura" The teacher called, Ichigo gripped his sword as made his way to the front of the middle of the class, where he was met by a relatively short boy with glasses who was clearly intimidated by the six foot tall Ichigo

"P-Please go easy on-"

"Begin!" The teated called

"Sorry…"

_*Snap!*_

"But I don't know how to go easy" Ichigo declared as he smashed Shimura's wooden sword into oblivion

"Did he just smash a sword with one swing?" a student gasped

"Wow! Holy crap!"

"He obliterated it!"

_Renji just gaped at the scene in front of him_

"Is that all you need?" Ichigo asked the teacher as he rested the wooden blade on his shoulder

"Y-Yes" The teacher stuttered "S-Sit back down…Kurosaki"

"Very well" Ichigo said with a bow as he took his seat on floor

_Big mistake_

_Within seconds, the entire class was surrounding him _

"How'd you do that?"

"Are you like…a machine or something?"

"How'd you swing so hard!"

"Who taught you to use a sword like that?"

"How much you'd pay him to take a dive?"

_Ichigo looked up to see who had asked that question_

_It was Renji, who would of guessed?_

"I didn't _fix _anything" Ichigo stated as he stood up "I'm just strong, that's all"

"Bullshit" Renji growled "There's no way you can be so strong that you can destroy a sword in one swing"

"I can shatter a sword if I wish" Ichigo said with narrowed eyebrows "You're just an incompetent jealous loser"

"What'd you say?" Renji snapped

"Loser" Ichigo repeated slowly

"I've had enough of you!" Renji roared "What makes you think you're better than me? it's not like you've gone through half the stuff I have! You've never stared death in the face like I-"

_Ichigo proceeded to grab Renji's collar_

"You think I haven't been through Hell? I've gone to Hell and back! I visit the highway to hell on a daily basis! Sometimes I go there just to point and laugh at the devil!" Ichigo roared in Renji's tattoo'ed face "_You've _never gone through the stuff I have! I stared death in the face since I was old enough to walk!"

"That's enough" the teacher declared as he separated the two boys "Kurosaki, head back to your dorm, Abarai, stay here"

"But-" Renji began to protest

"No buts, Kurosaki, leave" The teacher demanded

_Ichigo proceeded to leave the room calmly but that image was ruined as he slammed the door on the way out_

"Ichigo…" Rukia muttered quietly

_**LATER**_

_Ichigo laid down on his bed, just starting at the empty bunk above him_

_That was, until he felt a familiar presence leap in through the window_

"I have a door you know, Rukia" he said in a bored tone

"You let your emotions get the better of you" she stated

"I'm only human, it happens"

"Ichigo, we're Shinigami…Emotions only get in our way"

"That's a pile of shit" Ichigo scoffed "Human, Shinigami, Hollow, It doesn't matter, emotions and feelings are always with you and you can never get rid of them"

"Ichigo…" she said in awe as Ichigo stood up

"Emotions are the one think that we can never lose, no matter what" He stated "Like you…I can tell what you're longing for…"

_Rukia looked confused as Ichigo stated_

"You're sad….and you long for something….you want to meet your sister before she dies…Don't you?"

_Rukia eyes widened as he stated, he could tell that he it the nail right in the mark_

"Hisana's condition is uncureable" he said with a sigh "…in this timeline

...

but in the future…"

"Ichigo…what are you saying?" she asked with wide eyes

_Her question was answered as Ichigo pulled a small clear box containing a blue pill out of his drawer_

"I asked Urahara for the cure...We can save your sister…"

* * *

_Now you know why I put "Byahisa" in the pairings list, don't you?_

_

* * *

_

**Drabble of the day**: Writing gets a bit boring sometimes so I stick a movie on TV Just so I'm not blankly typing away at a computer screen in silence…I'll occasionally glance at the movie while focusing on work, but then I'll suddenly realise that I'm focused on the movie and just typing out random gibberish…

_***Looks at Monitor***_

_"You think I haven't been through Hell?**  
**_

_***Look up at TV***_

_"I've gone to Iwinflsfie jje"_

_***Looks at Monitor*******_

Oh Goddamnit!

_

* * *

_

_Also, There's a issue I have to address here…apparently, I have been accused of Renji bashing, As some people see Ichigo hatred of him as me just kicking the guy when he's down, I can tell you now that this is _not _what I'm going for…I mean, what makes you think I hate the loser with the weak Bankai that he constantly spams and has never won a fight in the canon material with the exception of his fight with Ilforte and even then he needed the assistance of a six year old girl?_

_Okay…yeah, I hate Renji but I don't bash him in my stories, okay?_


	5. NO, THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED

**NO, OKAY?**

**THIS FIC IS **_**NOT **_**ABANDONED**

I get it, it's been 6 months without an update, I am aware of this, I WRITE THE DAMN THING

Now lemme explain why

Are you familiar with something called _Writers Block_?

I'm sure you are, Anyway to cut a long story short, when it comes to this story, I've got it…**BAD**

I honestly don't know where to go with this story

Do I keep it in the academy setting or do I go the full hog and make Ichigo supreme ruler with the multiverse and make him have 139 children with Rukia

I planning this out and until I know where I'm going with this, I won't update until I know where the story's going, I can only ask you to be patient, until then

Thanks

-Greg


End file.
